wdfefandomcom-20200213-history
No Mercy 2016
|} 'No Mercy 2016 Pre-Show:' 'Pre-Show) During the match, Beth and Natalya walked away from the ring, leaving Carmella and Maria alone. Nikki connect with a devastating forearm on Carmella as Maria watched from the apron. Nikki covered Carmella as Maria looked on.' 'Pre-Show) After the match, Maria walked away and through the crowd as Nikki, AJ, Naomi and Lili celebrated in the ring. We go to replays.' 'Backstage, Shane McMahon is with Alexa Bliss. He tells Alexa that due to an injury, Becky Lynch will be unable to wrestle tonight. Alexa signed a contract for a championship match so she does not care. Becky is not here so she is the new Smackdown Women’s Champion. Bryan says championships are earned, not given. Alexa will gets her chance on November 8th from Glasgow, Scotland. Alexa will be the champion on November 8th.' We go to commercial. 'Back from the break and out comes Curt Hawkins. Hawkins did it like he said he would. Hawkins has set foot in the ring at No Mercy. He thanks everyone. Hawkins will take another step forward. He’ll leave everyone with a big Curt Hawkins announcement. Hawkins will be having first SmackDown Live match this Tuesday.' 'Backstage, Mike Bennett is warming up when Maria shows up. She says the Women on SmackDown are pure, cold hearted bitches. Bennett told Maria about them, but she didn't listen. Maria apologises and says tonight is the night they finally put an end to CM Punk. She kisses Bennett as the screen fades to black.' We go to commercial. 'Backstage, Tom Phillips is with The Usos. He asks The Usos about their new attitude. The WWE Universe caused this. The WWE Universe gave them an attitude of they don’t give a damn. Phillips wants to know the motivation The Usos had for their attack of American Alpha. Are American Alpha jealous because they don’t have the title match tonight? Phillips mentions The New Day’s title reign. The Usos are about winning the titles tonight and the New Day doesn’t matter to them.' End of the Pre-Show. 'No Mercy 2016 Main Show:' 'Video Package: WWE Championship match.' '1) During the match, Cena catches Styles, throws him up on his shoulders, Styles rolls up Cena and then gets the Calf Crusher applied! Ambrose breaks it up with an elbow. Ambrose with a Calf Crusher on Styles. Cena jumps on Styles and applies the STF. Styles taps. The bell rings. Cena and Ambrose are celebrating. Cena and Ambrose are going at it. Ambrose with Dirty Deeds on Cena. It appears the match will continue. Ambrose with a suicide dive catching Styles on the outside. Ambrose tosses Styles over the announce table. Ambrose is going up top and Cena is cutting him off with right hands. Cena has Ambrose up on his shoulders and comes off the corner with a huge AA! Styles slides back in with a steel chair in hand. Styles hits Cena in the gut and over the back with the steel chair. Styles drops down and covers Cena to get the pinfall to retain.' 'After the match, we see a shot of John Cena recovering on the outside as AJ Styles grabs the WWE Championship and starts celebrating on the corner. We go to replays. ' 'Backstage, we see Daniel Bryan and Shane McMahon watching live when WWE Intercontinental Champion The Miz and Maryse walk up. Miz said the night is going great and it will get even better when he retires Dolph Ziggler. He wants to renegotiate his contract as well when he beats Ziggler with some extra money being freed up.' We go to commercial. '2) After the match, Slater and Rhyno celebrate in the ring as we go to replays.' 'Backstage, Tom Phillips is with CM Punk. Punk says the new stipulation doesn't affect him. He says he will be the last man standing tonight, he will end Bennett's WWE SmackDown Live! career and he will show the world why he is the best in the world. You can trust him on that.' 'Backstage, we see Bray Wyatt laughing.' 'Video Package: CM Punk vs. Mike Bennett (Loser Leaves SmackDown Live! match.)' We go to commercial. '3) After the match, CM Punk celebrates the ring as the crowd gives both men a standing ovation. Punk walks away as Bennett recovers. We go to replays. Back live, Bennett is still in the ring with a mic. He goes to speak but Maria takes the mic away and says that if Bennett leaves SmackDown then she leaves too. Shane McMahon's music hits and he makes his way to the ring. Shane says Bennett and Maria are great assets to the SmackDown brand, but they agreed to the match and he is sad to announce that Mike Bennett is fired. Maria is furious and slaps Shane in the face. Bennett smirks and then smacks Shane in the face. He punches him and sends him into the ring post. Mike connects with his finisher and yells that no one fires the Miracle. Maria and Bennett leave as medics come in to check on Shane.' 'Backstage, Tom Phillips is with The Guns. Shelley and Sabin look around Tom and ask him if he is hiding The Vaudevillains. Tom says no and Sabin says he believes him. Shelley wonders how many more "dirty" tactis English and Gotch will pull considering they are "Gentleman." Sabin says The Guns can be gentleman too but not in the ring. Shelley says tonight they get their revenge on The Vaudevillains and then they go after their SmackDown Tag Team Titles. Guns says the gun is locked and loaded and...The Vaudevillains show up and laugh. They walk away talking about The Guns manners. Shelley says that's the type of people who cannot live in 2016. They walk away.' 'Video Package: Hardcore Holly Returns this Tuesday on SmackDown Live!' We go to commercial. '4) During the match, Aiden distracts the referee as Shelley sends Gotch to the outside. The Ascension come in from nowhere and hit the Fall of Man on Shelley. They leave the ring before the referee turns around. Gotch tags English in and goes for the cover and the win.' '4) After the match, Sabin checks in on Shelley as The Vaudevillains celebrate the win on the ramp. The Ascension looks on from the crowd. We go to replays.' 'Video Package: Bray Wyatt vs. Randy Orton.' We go to commercial. '5) During the match, Orton launches Wyatt into the ring barricade and then drops Wyatt back first off the top of the barricade. Orton pulls Wyatt back in and hits his DDT off the ropes. Orton is firing up and getting the crowd into it. Orton is getting ready to hit an RKO when the lights go out. When they return, Luke Harper is standing in the ring and is staring down Orton. Wyatt with Sister Abigail on Orton and gets the pinfall!' '5) After the match, Bray Wyatt and Luke Harper smile at each other. Harper helps Wyatt to his feet. We see a replay of Luke Harper returning. Back live, Wyatt and Harper pose.' 'Video Package: Title vs. Career - Intercontinental Championship match.' We go to commercial. '6) During the match, Ziggler kicks out! Miz can’t believe it. Kenny tries to hit Ziggler and the referee stops it. The referee kicks Maryse, Mikey and Kenny to the back. Miz turns around. Ziggler catches him with a superkick. Ziggler hooks the leg to get the win!' '6) After the match, Dolph Ziggler grabs the WWE Intercontinental Championship and walks around at ringside celebrating with fans in attendance. We then see a shot of a very upset and angry Miz as Ziggler heads to the back with the title in hand. We go to replays.' End of the Main Show.